1. Technical Field
The present disclosure generally relates to vending machines, and particularly to goods channels for a vending machine.
2. Description of Related Art
Vending machines have goods channels for accommodating goods of different heights for sale. Each goods channel accommodates goods of a certain height. However, when goods of a certain height are not sold, the corresponding goods channels are not used.
Therefore, there is room for improvement within the art.